Onward with the Wind
by Vexa Leonhart
Summary: Sinbad!ROTBTD. The Book was moved between the three kingdoms on a regular basis, but a Book with as many secrets as that was bound to end up in the wrong hands one day, and with the disappearance of the Three Kings and the so-called 'Pirate King', four teenagers are forced to retrieve the book, and their elders, before its too late... But Gods are hard to deal with, really.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train your Dragon, Tangled or Brave. Nor do I own any of the characters. I also don't own Sinbad, of which this is loosely based off of.

* * *

It was dark, and it was cold. The shadows surrounding him in the dome-like area shifted and coiled around whatever object they could find, living and breathing with the odd yellow eye and breathe of air.

He stood tall as he looked over the blackened globe, his equally dark robes falling over his thin figure as he kept his hands behind his back, watching on with a stoic expression in his dull yellow eyes as grey clouds floated an inch above the surface of the sphere.

"What's on your mind, Kozmotis?"

A scowl furrowed his brow and turned down the corners of his lips as he tightened his fists, the woman to whom owned the sultry female voice emerged from the shadows behind him, her pale skin gleaming in the faint illumination that the globe in the centre provided. He inspected her new appearance from his eyes in the darkness, unsure as to how he felt about her new long hair, curled and dark, with grey eyes and a pinched chin...

"I don't recall permitting you to call me that, Gothel," came the smooth voice of Kozmotis Pitchiner Black, the God of Fear. His voice was clear in this preferred vessel of his, and it was strongly accented with the posh enunciation of the noble classes.

Mother Gothel, otherwise known as the Goddess of Greed, smiled and stepped closer to her fellow deity, her red dress flowing around her ankles and shifting the grey mist that drifted over the floor, her thin fingers trailing over his black-clad shoulder and down his arm, before she dropped her hand back to her side and circled around the illuminated sphere that floated at waist level, "and I don't seem to recall you complimenting my new appearance, honey."

Pitch's dull eyes glanced up to her face as she looked at him expectantly, a smirk on her lips as she awaited his retort.

"What poor, desperate soul did you have to bribe to get that face?"

Her laugh rang clearly through the area, as she turned her face skyward and placed her elbows on the sphere, holding her new chin in her new hands as she grinned at the man before her and said, "It beats remaining in the same old body for hundreds of years, how old would he be now? 600? 700?"

"Whoever was in possession of this body before me is of no matter, he'd be dead now anyway, I merely preserved his body for a while longer."

"Your due for a new one, you know. When was the last time you looked in the mirror? You're starting to fade around the edges, and it's noticeable..."

A grey hand reached up to Pitch's face and he rubbed his fingers along his hairline, pulling his hand away to inspect the grey dust that had come away from his skin, rubbing it between finger and thumb and watching as it fell to gravity and disappeared into rolling mist.

"I suppose," he mused, "though I have grown rather attached to this vessel. I enjoy hearing myself speak."

This brought another clear laugh from Gothel, as she pulled herself away from the sphere and continued to wander the dark area in which they stood, an action which Pitch noticed and raised an eyebrow to.

"How long have you had this one for, so far?" He enquired as he watched her move about.

"Not long, I'm still getting used to it. I'm getting a hang on the moving around part fairly quickly, it isn't too bad from the last one. But you know how I am, I never like to remain in one for very long, unlike you. It's annoying when they age, wear and tear if you know what I mean."

"I dread to think how you would cope with aging at a human pace," Pitch mumbled as he returned his gaze to the globe, inspecting all the mentioned humans as they mulled about their planet and their mundane little lives.

"Don't even joke about that, Kozmotis," came the sharp reply.

"And yet where we as Gods cringe at the mere thought, these humans seem so irrevocably happy with the short time and lack of options they're given... I wonder why that is..."

"What's with the sudden interest? Feeling the pull of mortality, are we?"

Silence met her question as Pitch ignored her and continued to watch the human world, something catching his eye on the blue of the ocean.

"They're moving the Book again."

"Hm?"

"The Book of Secrets, they're moving it again."

Gothel slid to stand beside him, leaning closer to the globe to watch the tiny ship gliding across the waves, noting the telltale golden hued glow of the Captain's Quarter and the enhanced security of the ship itself.

"They're not the brightest of the bunch, humans. They think a couple of locks and trigger-happy baboons will keep everything away from the secrets of the magical world, obviously they haven't been doing their reading..." she observed, eyeing the ship with a sparkle in her eye and she envisioned what she could do with such an artefact in her ever-growing possession.

"You want it, don't you?"

The corners of her mouth tilted upward, her eyes remained fixated on that tiny ship until movement caught her sight and she watched as another ship, a pirate ship, sailed behind, catching up to the precious cargo fast...

"I don't just want it, Kozmotis... I'll have it, all of the secrets of their simple human world will be mine... Just you wait..."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, this is ROTBTD. Yes, it is also Hijack. No, it is not Merricup (I'm not adding that one because I plan on having Eugene in here soooo, yeah... I'd have added it in any other case, but I like Eugene and Eugene and Rapunzel together sooo...).

In case you didn't get this from the chapter:

Mother Gothel is the Goddess of Greed. She takes on a new vessel every time the former begins to show signs of aging or she gets bored. Vessels age slower than humans, but they do get older but they can't get too much older than the age they were when they were taken as a vessel. Eventually, they will begin to fade, as is the case with Pitch.

Kozmotis Pitchiner Black is the God of Fear, he took on his current vessel a couple of hundred years prior and is beginning to fade, though he'd rather live out his vessel as long as possible with it being his favourite so far.

This is only the prologue, the introduction if you will. Next chapter will come... when I write it.

_I'm sorry for it being so short, by the way. I didn't feel it needed to be really long so I just left it at that._


End file.
